


Boredom

by cndrphn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: CRACKHEAD, Classroom, Complete, Fluff, Humor, Idk how to write tags, JaeYong - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Mark - Freeform, Mentions of Taeil, Mentions of Ten - Freeform, soft jaeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cndrphn/pseuds/cndrphn
Summary: Class got extended and Taeyong was bored out of his mind. Once Jaehyun found out, he tried to help out.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you ever get bored and sleepy during class? Lol. My first ever Jaeyong fanfic. So yay!

_Tick-tock._  
_Tick-tock._  
_Tick-tock._  
_Tick-tock._  
_Tick-tock._  
_Tick-tock._

The redhead tapped the end of his pen on his opened notebook as he stared at the clock, checking the time. Mentally groaning, Taeyong slumped on his seat as he tried to listen to his professor drone about population growth and its effect all over the world. He didn't know why he was required to take up the subject Science, Technology and Society. He was taking up Creative Writing. He also didn't appreciate that the professor extended the class for an hour. He should have been at his apartment already by that time.

He let out a sigh as he looked at his notebook. He had scribbled several terminologies at the start of the class but he didn't write anything else. Clicking his pen, he glanced at the clock again.

**3:34.**

Only two minutes have passed. 26 minutes more until the class is done.

Feeling his eyelids getting heavy, he bit his lip hard. It was an attempt to stay awake but it didn't help much. He looked around. He felt relieved as he saw that he wasn't the only one that wants to doze off.

The girl sitting next to him was already asleep. She had her book standing up as she slept behind it. Taeyong let out a soft chuckle as he saw the girl scrunch up her nose.

Taeyong looked at his left and noticed that Taeil wasn't paying attention as well. He had his phone out and he was typing furiously, concentration etched on his face. He was also fidgeting. Taeyong knew him. Taeil was one of his classmates in some of his subjects. Furrowing his brows, he stared at Taeil as a thought dawned in his mind.

_'Taeil must be writing a scene. Come to think of it, I haven't started on the writing assignment Professor Suho gave us.'_

Deciding on just starting the assignment, he allowed his mind to wander. The homework was to write a scene revolving around a word that he gave the students. The word that he gave Taeyong was 'mischief'. As images flash in his mind, his eyes start to drop once again. His mind was already blank and he was falling asleep. His head was bobbing up and down until a vibration jerked him awake, causing him to squeak.

"Mr. Lee Taeyong? Is there anything wrong?" His professor asked.

"No ma'am." He answered.

As soon as the professor started talking again, he looked up at the clock.

**3:40**

_'20 more minutes'_

He pulled his phone from his pocket and smiled as he saw a text from his boyfriend, Jaehyun.

> **_From: Jae <3_ **  
>  _Yongiiieeee TT_TT Where are you? :(( You're not at your apartment. :'( Mark let me in and left me here._

Thanking all the gods in heaven for the distraction that he received, he typed down his reply. He wasn’t even paying attention to the class anymore.

> **_From: Taeyong_ **  
>  _My class was extended for an hour. What are you doing there? Don't you have a class at this time? Are you still there?_

Tapping his fingers on his desk, he stared at his phone as he waited for a reply. He had Jaehyun’s schedule memorized. He was supposed to have Jurisprudence since he was a law student.

> **_From: Jae <3_ **  
>  _Class got cancelled. I think Prof Irene has a date. Also, I left. I’m heading to the café near our uni._
> 
> **_From: Taeyong_ **  
>  _So, why did you go to my apartment?_
> 
> **_From: Jae <3_ **  
>  _I was hoping for some alone time with you ;) Come hoooooomeeeee ;) Also, I’m buying us coffee and some sweets. xx_

He glanced up at the clock and frowned. It was only 3:44. He tapped his foot as he contemplated on leaving already. He can try sneaking out of the classroom like what his other classmates did. He did want to have some alone time with his boyfriend.

> **_From: Taeyong_ **  
>  _I can't. Wait for 15 more minutes. Class ends at 4. Though I feel like I'm going to fall asleep already._
> 
> **_From: Jae <3_ **  
>  _I can wake you up in more ways than one ;)_

Feeling a bit flushed from what Jaehyun said, he thought of the perfect reply he could send. He felt hot over the innuendo. He knew Jaehyun had ways of waking him up but he didn't want to leave early. Taeyong felt like it would be rude but he won’t lie that he wasn’t tempted. It was rare for them to have alone time with each other. Their friends usually end up interrupting them. Even Ten, Jaehyun’s roommate, seems like he was teasing them by the knowing grins and smiles Ten gives them when they’re at Jaehyun’s apartment. Mark, Taeyong’s roommate, is somewhat the same.

> **_From: Taeyong_ **  
>  _I'd love that. I need some waking up. ;) But unless you can get me out of here, you will have to wait._

He placed his phone on top of his desk as he stared at the clock. He felt as though time was moving slowly as he tried to listen to his professor again.

He knew that if Jaehyun sent another text, he'd bend and leave but it seemed like it won't happen. His phone didn't vibrate again. He picked it up but there were no messages.  
Frowning, he put his phone back down and stared at his professor. He couldn’t help but observe his professor instead of paying attention to what she’s saying. His professor was pretty and he decided that she could have passed off as a model.

He checked his phone again, letting out a sigh as he saw that there wasn’t any text from Jaehyun. He pouted as he stared at his phone screen, hoping that Jaehyun would send me a text.

"ROSE!"

Taeyong’s ears perked up as he heard Jaehyun's voice. His professor stopped talking and stared at the door where Jaehyun stood, taking deep breaths.

Taeyong stared at him, watching as Jaehyun looked around the classroom. Their eyes met and he could swear that he saw Jaehyun smirk before shouting again.

"Rose! There you are!" Jaehyun exclaimed as he started walking towards Taeyong.

"I thought you left me. I thought you jumped."

Confusion coursed through Taeyong’s mind. Taeyong knew that there were instances when Jaehyun can be impulsive and he’s sure that this was one of those moments. Taeyong wanted to laugh at the whole situation and he knew that his professor would be either mad or amused. Taeyong was hoping that it was the latter. He felt a small smile forming on his lips when he saw the mischief in Jaehyun’s eyes before pulling him into a tight hug.

"You jump, I jump. Remember?" Jaehyun stated, loud enough for the whole room to hear.

Realization dawned on Taeyong’s mind as he recalled that they had watched Titanic the night before. Though he still couldn't understand why Jaehyun was acting like Jack. Jaehyun grabbed Taeyong’s wrist and his bag as Jaehyun started dragging him towards the front of the room.

"We're going to elope, right? I'll teach you how to ride a horse. We'll explore the world." Jaehyun continued on as he dragged Taeyong behind him. As soon as they were in front, Jaehyun faced Taeyong’s professor and gave her a big dimpled smile.

"I'll be taking my rose now." Jaehyun spoke before he pulled Taeyong out of the class.

"Mr. Lee Taeyong!"

The professor called as she walked towards the door. Before his professor could reach the door, Jaehyun ran as he pulled Taeyong away from the classroom. They only stopped when they were sure that they were far away. Jaehyun started laughing while Taeyong gave him a punch at his shoulder.

"Why did you do that?!" He shrieked, red forming on his cheeks as the thought of what happened sunk in his mind. Jaehyun dragged him out of his class and made a scene as well. He was sure that his professor would punish him for what happened.

"You said you were bored and getting sleepy." Jaehyun shrugged, still laughing.

"But you didn't have to do that?" Taeyong pouted.

"Well," Jaehyun spoke, dragging out the 'e' as he pulled Taeyong closer to him.

Jaehyun’s hand snaked around Taeyong’s waist as he placed his hand at the small of Taeyong’s back, pulling Taeyong towards him. Taeyong was flushed against him. Jaehyun’s other hand brushed against Taeyong’s cheek, causing the other to lean towards his touch. Jaehyun leaned down until his lips were at Taeyong’s ear.

"I got you out of the class." Jaehyun whispered as he brushed his lips against Taeyong’s ear. Taeyong gripped at Jaehyun’s shirt tightly as he felt his face heat up.

"Now, we can have our alone time."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! If you read aus in twitter, you can follow my account. @cndrphn  
> love you! Thankyou for reading.


End file.
